Never Been Happier
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: My Birthday Present to Myself. As Ororo looks at her daughters, she thinks about her life. Storm/FemHarry. Could probably pass as T, but M to be safe, as I know it's straddling the border. One-Shot. Complete.


**I Do Now Own Harry Potter or X-Men**

**This is, sadly, a one-shot story. I'm writing it because A) I love Storm B) I like FemHarry C) I like crossovers and D) In my opinion, too many crossovers are M/M Slash and more M/F and F/F crossovers need to be written**

**Oh….and E) Because it's my birthday and I wanted to.**

**Warning: As mentioned above, this story contains FemHarry in a lesbian relationship with Storm and Innuendo. As it's a One-Shot, and I'd rather not write a half-mostly smut story, there are NO lemons.**

**Enjoy.**

**000000000000000000000000000000 **

The woman once known as Storm smiled as she looked into the nursery where her two two-year old daughters slept peacefully.

Ororo loved her babies. Bothe had inherited her chocolate skin tone and white hair. But N'Dare, her eldest (barely) named for her mother, had the emerald green eyes of her wife. While Lily had Ororo's own blue eyes (at least blue when she wasn't using her powers).

The former Queen of the African nation of Wakanda couldn't believe how much her life had changed in just five years.

Five years ago, she had been Queen of Wakanda, wife of King T'Challa, and a part time member of both the Avengers and X-Men. Then she had been forced to choose between the Avengers and her fellow mutants and friends, the X-Men. Her husband sided with the Avengers, and she the X-Men. T'Challa then declared the X-Men enemies of Wakanda, and their marriage was annulled.

When the situation with the Phoenix Force (the reason for the two hero team's conflict) resolved itself, Ororo decided to leave both teams.

She'd traveled for a year, keeping as low a profile as a divorced former queen could. She'd spent the year contemplating her life, and the state it was in.

She'd had no regrets about it, or her decisions during it, but she had wanted some stability…a family.

It was at the end of that year, at a market in France, she met Raven Potter. The dark haired woman had been browsing the various stalls, and Ororo, not paying too much attention as she was trying to flee some paparazzi that had spotted her (and flying away would only attract more attention), had literally ran into her, knocking them both to the ground. Before either of them could get up, the paparazzi came running at her.

Then, after feeling like she had been squeezed through a tiny tube, she and Raven had been alone on a deserted beach.

After thanking Raven, Ororo had gotten an explanation of where they were (at the time she had simply assumed Raven to be a mutant like her, capable of teleportation like Kurt). It seemed that Raven had, to get them both away from the paparazzi, taken them both to the first place she could think of.

Her private island home.

Raven had invited her in for dinner, and offered her a room for the night, which Ororo gladly accepted.

The dinner had, albeit not intentionally, been rather romantic, with just the two of them on a patio overlooking the ocean. And both women had been, well lonely.

Ororo never made it to her bedroom, as she shared Raven's as the two had made love for the first time. And the African mutant had simply not left after that. She and Raven often joked that they did everything backwards, sleeping together before they even had a date. But afterwards, while they still enjoyed a physical relationship, they got to know each other over the coming months. And roughly a year later, by which point she knew Raven to be a witch, the emerald eyed woman asked Ororo to marry her.

She'd said yes, and never looked back.

And while she did sometimes miss the action of her former lifestyle, she wouldn't trade Raven or the girl's for anything.

Ororo sighed as she felt her wife's arms wrap around her waist, and moaned slightly as Raven nibbled lightly on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" Raven asked, whispering the question in her ear before resuming her wonderful torment of Ororo's neck.

"How much my life has changed since I met you, how happy I am with you and the girls," the mutant answered, turning to face her wife, and pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

She didn't think she'd ever tire of the taste of Raven lips.

Raven grinned, "You know, we could always have more." She moaned as Ororo's mouth drifted over her throat. "You know I keep the necessary potions."

Ororo grinned, and stepped away from her wife, walking towards their bedroom. Looking over her shoulder at the other woman, she said, "Then you'd better get them, though perhaps only one of us should fall pregnant tonight," she added cheekily, remembering how Raven had gone into labor before she'd even woken up after birthing N'Dare.

Raven ran for the potions cabinet, and Ororo didn't even look when she grabbed one of the two potion vials, deciding that tonight fate would decide which of them carried their third daughter.

Smiling at the playful pout on her wife's face, and the sudden tingling in her womanhood, Ororo knew instantly which potion she'd taken. As much as she'd love to carry their daughter, she knew she'd love seeing Raven's belly swell just as much as she would her own.

"Get on the bed," she ordered, with a grin on her face. "Tonight, you're all mine."

Raven smiled, and didn't protest as she downed the fertility potion before untying her robe, revealing her cream colored skin, her perfect breast, and her shaved woman hood to her wife. Without any more prompting, she backed onto the bed to await Ororo.

And the white-haired woman wasted no time as she removed her own robe and climbed on top of her wife, kissing up her legs until she reached the treasure at the apex of wife's thighs.

Despite her time as a thief, an X-Man, an Avenger, and a Queen, Ororo Potter had never been happier in her life.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**And that is it. Hope you Enjoyed. Please Review and check out the Challenges in My Forums, and the stories I have up for Adoption under the title: Please Adopt Me!**

**Ororo and Raven's daughters are both named after their mothers. Ororo gave birth to N'Dare, and Raven to Lily. And they impregnated each other within twenty-four hours of the other.**

**And for those of you wondering what potion Ororo took, one word Futanari **


End file.
